Landing on Camp Jupiter
by XjsprvrlrkclctrsfrcsskyptchnrX
Summary: The 4 passengers of Argo II trying to grasp their chance. Read and Review. Little Fluff :D


**OKAAAAY! I JUST HAD THIS CRAZY IDEA. :D**

They were about to land at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth, busy making herself look beautiful. Leo, busy driving the Argo. Jason, trying not to have a heart attack. They all had things to do. Things to think about.

But nothing has it ever HARD, except Piper.

Piper, trying to make her mind. Trying to calm herself down. Trying not to cry in front of these very people.

She sighed, laying down on her bed. Trying to make herself comfortable.

Any minute now, they would land. People will look at them. Trying to judge them. Trying to make up their mind if they could be trusted or not.

Any minute now, someone out there would hug Jason. Kiss him. Make him feel everything that he missed since the past 8 months.

Piper's eyes were stinging. Any second now, her tears would fall out of her face. And she can't stop herself. Because, she knows that its the only way that she wouldn't feel the pain.

The Argo II landed. People surrounding it. People waiting.

Piper went out of her room. Arranged her shirt and pants. Trying to look presentable, like she hasn't gave up. And there's still hope.

She walked and walked until she found Leo.

Leo smiled, and Piper gave her a tiny one too. He sighed knowing. Knowing what Piper's problem was. Knowing that if she breaks, he'll be the one to fix it. Because, he's the son of Hephaestus. He can fix anything.

Piper found Annabeth quivering. Shaking. She sighed and gave Annabeth a grin. Annabeth managed a small smile and ran on her list on her mind again. The.. How-to-Kill the Person that Stole Your Boyfriend List.

Piper found Jason, looking out the door. Just the door. Anticipating. Waiting. She felt her cheeks get warm. Her eyes blurring. Her breathing, heavier. She wiped off her eyes and gave herself a grin.

She can't give up. She won't. Because, she's much more better than this. Because, she doesn't need him.

The door opened. The sun shone blinding the 4 passengers.

The Romans gasped. Staring at the sight with awe. They saw their old Praetor and some Greeks. Everyone bursted out clapping and shouting. They couldn't believe it. Their old Praetor. Standing in front of them.

The 4 passengers started making their way out of the ship. Annabeth, searching. Leo, staring. Jason, confused in thought. Piper, on the verge of tears.

Annabeth saw him. HIM. Percy. She started making her way into him. Just walking and walking until it turned out into running and jumping up on him. He hugged her tightly. Trying to get the thought right. Trying to savour the moment. Grasping tightly.

"I missed you Wise Girl." Percy whispered.

"And I missed you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered back trying to hold back the tears forming.

Leo staring. Staring at Annabeth and Percy. Staring at the Romans. Staring at Piper. Staring at Jason. He'll be ready. Ready to fix it.

Jason saw her. Reyna, his girlfriend. His loved one. Reyna ran to him. Opening her arms and trying to hold back tears. He opened his arms, waiting. She jumped up onto him. He hugged her. Just hugged her.

"Reyna." He said letting her go. Reyna gave him a questioning look, he moved closer to her ears and whispered something that would change his life.

Piper felt the feeling again. The pain. The feeling of someone punching your gut. The feeling of emptiness. She let it all out.

The tears started flowing out of her eyes. Blurring her vision. She turned away from the sight and saw Leo looking at her with a sad face. He moved closer and hugged her tightly. She cried on his shoulder. Just letting it all spill out.

Leo clenched his fist. Holding himself back. Because, this was never supposed to happen. This was all a mistake.

Jason whispered and Reyna nodded giving him a soft smile. He smiled back and hugged her tightly. He let go and turned back. Making his way to Piper.

Leo let go. Piper gave him a questioning look. Jason hugged Piper behind.

Leo smiled and nodded.

Piper stood still trying to let it all in.

Jason enclosed their space and whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you, Piper McLean. Only You."

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! FINISHED! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEWWWW! :D**


End file.
